Benutzer Diskussion:MagentaBlau
Neue Diskussionen bitte in neuer Überschrift schreiben ;) Willkommen Heya ''' tut mir leid so spät zurückzuschreiben, ich war einfach so lange nicht mehr online hier, ich hoffe du bist noch aktiv in Wikia und hoffe du schreibst mir zurück lg [[Benutzer:Schwalbenstern|''Schw'alb'ens'tern'']] '' I like Plants ~'' 19:55, 23. Jul. 2014 (UTC) whew ich bin froh dich nicht verpasst zu haben x3. Ja leider ist hier wirklich nicht mehr sehr viel los, ist wohl aber auch meine Schuld :P und nein ich habe keins der spiele außer PvZ 2 Its about Time^^ andere Frage: hast du Skype? ich habe keine anderen sozialen Netzwerke und es ist einfacher auf skype zu schreiben und sich abzusprechen als hier ;) ich versuche jetzt alle Seiten grob zu erstellen mit bild und Tabelle, wenn ich mit den Zombies und den Pflanzen fertig bin werde ich dann anfangen sie besser zu beschreiben. Vielleicht könntest du mir da helfen :3 lg [[Benutzer:Schwalbenstern|''Schw'alb'ens'tern'']] '' I like Plants ~'' 15:47, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Naja meine Schuld in dem Sinne das ich seit einem Jahr nicht mehr aktiv war um das Wiki zu verbessern^^ Mein name in Skype: moosschweif (spitzname: Schwalbe) der einzige Bürokrat und Gründer dieses Wikis ist Jonas the Roman, er hat nur 7 Bearbeitungen in diesem Wiki^^ Und wie man sieht bin ich der einzige Admin dieses wikis :D leider bin ich kein Bürokrat, sonst könnte ich dir höhere Rechte verleihen. Da musst du wahrscheinlich ihn wahrscheinlich selbst anschreiben. Oder ich "adoptiere" das wiki und werde Bürokrat und Gründer^^ lg [[Benutzer:Schwalbenstern|''Schw'alb'ens'tern'']] '' I like Plants ~'' 20:28, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) jaaa ich mag warrior cats x3 und nein man überträgt das nicht auf ein neues wiki sondern man fragt die Hautadministratoren von Wikia und sagt ihnen das Jonas nicht mehr online ist und sich nicht um das Wiki kümmert, da müsste ich aber wahrscheinlich mehr bearbeitungen haben^^ und ja ich habe versucht, das wiki angenehm zu gestalten :33 wie heißt du auf skype? [[Benutzer:Schwalbenstern|''Schw'alb'ens'tern'']] '' I like Plants ~'' 11:32, 25. Jul. 2014 (UTC) haha ja das bin ich x3 und das geht schon, ein kumpel hat das schon gemacht nach dem der Gründer nicht mehr aktiv war ;3 aber das übertragen ist trotzdem gut ^-^ [[Benutzer:Schwalbenstern|''Schw'alb'ens'tern'']] '' I like Plants ~'' 20:42, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Vielleicht sollten wir, bevor wir das Wiki beanspruchen das noch ein wenig auf trapp bringen und wenigstens alle seiten (pflanzen und zombies) vervollständigen ^-^ sonst werden die uns das wahrscheinlich nciht überlassen, und ja ich weis wie man die kontaktiert :3 vielleicht für die Zombies und die Pflanzen die selbe Tabelle benutzen und noch ein paar sachen darüber schreiben. Bis jetzt schaff ich es ja noch als admin alleine ;) is ja kein so großer ansturm hier :33 [[Benutzer:Schwalbenstern|''Schw'alb'ens'tern'']] '' I like Plants ~'' 10:15, 27. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ja ich finde auch, dass das englische wiki sehr schön ist. Dennoch sollten wir lieber unser eigenes wiki aufbauen, da "geklaut" immer blöd aussieht. Und die Artikel nur übersetzt sind ist auch nicht wirklich schön. Aber immerhin hat sich der werte herr Jonas mal blicken lassen und das du jetzt admin bist ist auch hervorragend :3 und das neue icon das du gemacht hast sieht ja mal toll aus *-* son nebenadmin hab ich mir gewünscht ;) xD [[Benutzer:Schwalbenstern|''Schw'alb'ens'tern'']] '' I like Plants ~'' 18:45, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hey wann bist du denn mal in skype on? :3 du hast doch jetzt auch ferien oder nicht? ^-^ [[Benutzer:Schwalbenstern|''Schw'alb'ens'tern'']] '' I like Plants ~'' 20:33, 31. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Natürlich können wir schreiben ;3 ich hab die ganze nacht zeit xD naja, die Idee des Englischen Wikis ist schon nicht schlecht, dennoch finde ich das sie zu viele Kategorien haben, die unnötig sind^^ das mit den verschieden Spielen finde ich gut aber jetzt zb fast-recharge-plants finde ich doch sehr unnötig, und ich würde gerne für jede kategorie eine schöne gallerie machen. Sowas kann man machen wenn das wiki vollständig ist :3 ich hoffe du verstehst mich, wenn das für dich ok ist kannst du das regeln mit den leveln [[Benutzer:Schwalbenstern|''Schw'alb'ens'tern'']] '' I like Plants ~'' 21:05, 31. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hey, es hat schon seinen Grund warum ich diese Abzeichen weggelassen habe. Die stören sehr im Wiki und lassen neuere Mitglieder schlechter dastehen, ich find es zwar schön das du die abzeichen neu gemacht hast. Dennoch kann ich sie nicht leiden. Tut mir leid jetzt so blöd zu kommen wenn du dir schon die mühe gemacht hast und neue bilder dafür. Aber ich hasse die :/ wenn du nicht antwortest oder sie selbst rausnimmst werde ich sie rausnehmen[[Benutzer:Schwalbenstern|''Schw'alb'ens'tern'']] '' I like Plants ~'' 18:55, 3. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Heyo, ich weis auch aus anderen Wikis das es manchmal ziemlich bescheuerte Aktionen wegen dem Kram gab sogar das leute wegen sowas randaliert haben um mehr davon zu bekommen, und noch bescheuerter finde ich das diese nicht richtig aktualisiert sind. (Wegen bearbeitungen unso) und das man zumbeispiel zwanghaft jeden tag bearbeiten muss um so ein abzeichen zu bekommen. Ich habe das in einem andren Wiki selbst "miterlebt" und mir deswegen geschworen die hier nicht einzufügen. und man muss ja auch nicht allen andren Wikis hinterherlaufen oder? ;) lg [[Benutzer:Schwalbenstern|''Schw'alb'ens'tern'']] '' I like Plants ~'' 12:32, 5. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Okay, ich denke ich muss mich auch mit sachen abfinden können die du machst^^ Lassen wir sie drin, aber sobald irgendwas bescheuertes deswegen passiert nehmen wir sie wieder raus ok? :/ Ich hab jetzt auch mal die neue Liste für die Zombies gemacht, ähnlich der Liste für Pflanzen, das hat mich ne halbe ewigkeit gedauert ;) aber immerhin ist es jetzt fertig :3 dazu habe ich noch etwas wie im Englischen wiki gemacht, das können wir aber dann später einfügen, diese kleinen Bilder an der seite^^ Totenkreischer hat auch skype ich werd ihn später mal nach seinem Namen fragen, dann können wir vielleicht sogar ne kleine Konvi machen ;). Ich habe ihm auch angeboten in in unserer To-Do Liste einzutragen. *lufthol* und wir sollten die Tabellen der Pflanzen und Zombies gleich machen^^ falls du mal Zeit hast das anzugehen, ich werde mich auch dranmachen lg[[Benutzer:Schwalbenstern|''Schw'alb'ens'tern'']] '' I like Plants ~'' 14:42, 5. Aug. 2014 (UTC) HEYYYYY Whay ich bin wieder da ;) leider hatte ich kein internet und du ich muss dich in bearbeitungen wieder einholen ;) ich hoffe du kommst bald mal wieder in skype on ich bin jetzt jeden Tag wieder da :3 bis bald [[Benutzer:Schwalbenstern|''Schw'alb'ens'tern'']] '' I like Plants ~'' 20:56, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC)